


For the Amazon who has everything

by ready3x



Series: The Romantic Adventures of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dystopia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Wonder Woman (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: [Sequel to “I'll rise and fight again”] Wonder Woman, Steve, Etta, Sameer, Charlie and Chief fight Poison Ivy, who has a sinister ace up her sleeve. She summons a plant monster which traps Diana in a powerful hallucination, fulfilling her heart's desire while slowly killing her. Can her friends beat Poison Ivy before the Amazon is murdered? - Hommage to the classic Superman “The Man Who Has Everything” story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a hommage to the classic Superman “The Man Who Has Everything” story by Alan Moore (1985).

For DEO Colonel Steve Trevor, February 20th was a very special day. It was the birthday of his fiancée Diana Prince, also known as the superheroine Wonder Woman. He had already bought his special present, but unfortunately, there were supervillains to be beaten.

“I am sorry to postpone the party, Steve, but being Wonder Woman is a full time job!” Diana muttered, crossing her bracelets in front of a derelict LexCorp factory. She deflected Poison Ivy's pesky vines and snapped: “Give up, Dr. Isley! Violence never solves anything!”

“Never, Wonder Woman! These polluters deserve to be fermented!” the supervillainess screamed, and grew two massive vines out of the soil. Like two inhumanly strong arms, they shot into the LexCorp truck. It was illegally dumped waste into the sewers, and she dragged the two terrified drivers out of their cabin. Wonder Woman threw her tiara, and it slashed one vine, freeing one driver. Crouching behind her, her fiancé severed the other with a precise sniper shot and grinned: “Angel, no sweat, this is almost romantic!”

“It isn't, boss!” Sameer blurted out, as a vine snared his ankle like a python. Charlie chopped it with the bayonet of his sniper rifle, while Chief fired taser bullets at the supervillainess. In the background, Corporal Etta Candy crouched in the armored DEO van, called for backup and muttered: “Just call me when it's over! I am a secretary, not a superhero!”

“Die, humans! Humans pollute the earth, poison the water, and foul the air!” Poison Ivy swore and summoned a toxic cloud that hit Steve's oddfellows and almost got to their leader. But at the last moment, Wonder Woman caught them with her lasso and flew them into cover.

“Speak for yourself, Greenie!” Steve muttered, emptying his water bottle over his comrades' faces to rinse their nostrils. After making sure they were safe, Diana grinned: “Steve, I am looking forward to that 'special present' you promised me!”

“It's a fitting gift for the Amazon who already has everything!” he beamed. Wonder Woman smiled, slashed another vine, threw her lasso and tried to snare Poison Ivy. But she dodged the rope with superhuman speed and unleashed a barrage of razor sharp thorns.

“Pathetic!” Diana snapped, deflecting the onslaught with her bracelets, and went into counter attack. She punched Poison Ivy against the truck, caught her with her lasso and snapped: “That's enough, Dr. Isley! The only plants you'll see in prison will be in TV commercials!”

Poison Ivy thrashed in her golden shackles, but instead of cowering in fear, she gloated: “'That's what you think'!”

Before Wonder Woman could react, the “drivers” dissolved into empty plant husks, the tank of the truck sprang open, and a horrible plant monster with thrashing tendrils jumped out. It wrapped its tentacles around Wonder Woman's torso and engulfed her chest with a black poison. All color drained from her face, and she passed out, lying on the floor in a catatonic state.

“Diana! NO!!” Steve screamed in horror, staring at his unconscious fiancée. Poison Ivy freed herself, and when he tried to hack the plant monster, she gloated: “Don't try to save her, you lapdog! The Black Mercy has put Wonder Woman in a coma, and feeds her a realistic dream of her heart's desire. She will be in paradise, unwilling to resist while the plant sucks her dry and kills her.”

Etta, Sameer, Charlie and Chief stared at her in horror, but Steve screamed: “No way, you thug!”

He and his oddfellows regrouped and attacked the supervillainess.

* * *

  _“Mommy! MOMMY!”_

_Princess Diana of Themyscira was bathing in the sun of Paradise Island, when her 12 year old daughter Polly tugged her skirt, glared at her brother Rocky and cried out: “Rocky is hiding my sword!”_

_Diana squinted, suddenly surrounded by all of her six children. While Cassie, Donna, Howie and Steve Jr. stared, Rocky gloated: “Firstly, I didn't take it, and secondly, that wooden toothpick is not a 'sword'!”_

_His mother put her hands on her child bearer's hips and asked in a firm tone: “Did you take her sword, Rockwell?”_

_“No!” he muttered, avoiding her gaze. Cassie screamed: “He's lying! Take your lasso, mommy, and make him confess!”_

_“Maybe I should,” Diana lied. Rocky's childish confidence withered, and he confessed: “Yes, mommy, I took her sword. Howie dared me to do it!”_

_“You little squealer!” Howie snapped. Diana sighed, wanting to protect Polly but unwilling to stoke the rivalry between her brothers. She uttered: “Give back her sword, boys, and don't do it again.”_

_“Yes, mom,” they muttered. His sister tossed her blond locks and grinned: “I need my sword! I want to become Wonder Woman, the great champion of Themyscira!”_

_“Dream on, there hasn't been one in 3000 years,” Rocky retorted, but she exclaimed: “Just wait!”_

_Diana smiled ruefully, watched her lovely children play, and crossed her round arms over her ample bosom. As a teenager, she also had pursued these dreams, but that was before her consort Steve Trevor crash landed on Themyscira. After saving his life, she fell in love with him, married him, and bore six children. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a warm voice groaned: “Ahh, angel, the joys of raising a half dozen kids!”_

_“Hello, Steve,” Diana smiled. She kissed her the love of her life on the lips, patted her stomach and giggled: “Well, I wanted it that way. I love children.”_

_He smiled at their kids, who were busy playing catch, and confessed: “Sometimes, I long for my life before the crash, but with you and our kids, everything was worth it.”_

_Diana kissed him, lovingly looked at their offspring and was the happiest woman in the world. She was the Amazon who had everything. But suddenly, she asked: “Steve, aren't you supposed to be teaching history class now?”_

_He became serious and whispered: “Sorry, Diana, but it's urgent. Emperor Ares came for a surprise visit. Your mother requests your presence.”_

* * *

“Ahh!” a comatose Diana screeched, and the Black Mercy tightened its chokehold around her chest. Her eyeballs fluttered behind her eyelids, as if she was trapped in a hellish nightmare. Fending off Poison Ivy's vines, Steve screamed: “Hang on, Diana! We are going to save you!”

“Give up, humans, or the Black Mercy will eat you next!” the supervillainess taunted, and Sameer and Chief watched in horror as she engulfed Charlie in poison gas. With an inhuman scream, the Scotsman panicked, frothed at the mouth and went into the fetal position. Summoning all her courage, Etta jumped out of the van, dragged him into cover and doused his face with water.

“I'm going in! You guys help Diana!” Steve yelled, dodged Poison Ivy's vines and smashed his rifle butt against her skull. She spilled green blood, which burned through his clothes like acid, and swore: “I'll kill you!”

She slashed his body armor with a razor sharp thorn blow, and in return, he tried to strangle her. While they struggled, Sameer and Chief jumped to Wonder Woman. They tried to pry the Black Mercy off her chest and screamed: “Diana, this is not real! Fight it!”

* * *

_In her dream, Diana replied: “I will come, Steve.”_

_She mounted her mare Kachi, rode back to Themyscira castle with her consort and saluted her royal guards by crossing her bracelets. The last time she had deflected anything was decades ago, but old habits died hard. She entered the throne room and met her mother._

_Even after three millenia, silver haired Queen Hippolyta was the ageless rock every Amazon strove to be. She held herself like a titan or goddess, her gaze was firm and majestic, and one blink of her eye held more power than her entire royal guard in their strong bodies._

_“Greetings, my queen,” Diana purred, and her mother hugged her and replied: “Hello, my daughter!”_

_At the same moment, a gray shadow appeared at her side, and Diana froze. An eight foot tall, armored war god with massive, cannon ball like muscles stepped out of the shadows, with searing red eyes like pits of hell. He was every inch the Godking of Mount Olympus and the protector of Paradise Island. Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana bowed their knees and muttered: “Welcome, Emperor Ares of Themyscira, Godking of Olympus!”_

_The earth trembled as he took his rightful place on the throne, and the warrior woman trembled. After 3000 years of independence, the Amazons found male leadership… unfamiliar. Emperor Ares emptied a pitcher of honey wine, slammed it on the floor and boomed: “Queen Hippolyta, last week, five of my soldiers were ambushed, and two of them were shot! The arrows that killed them had the same feather markings!”_

_His eyes were red with rage, when he produced two arrows sparkling red, golden and blue. He crushed them in his gauntlet and shouted: “My spies say that rogue Amazons formed a terrorist group called Sword of Athena. Do you know anything about this?”_

_“I do not, majesty,” Queen Hippolyta trembled. Diana nervously avoided his gaze, and he boomed: “Where is your sister Antiope? Rumors are that she went to the remote island of Bana-Mighdall and took several Amazon villages with her!”_

_“I have not seen my sister in years, Emperor Ares. She always wanted to explore a land of her own.”_

_The Godking glared at them, produced the lasso of truth and threatened: “Really? I could use this and find out your deepest secrets, wench!”_

_“Test me if you want, Emperor, but that lasso will vindicate me,” Queen Hippolyta whispered. Emperor Ares let the words hang in the air, and Diana nearly died from the tension until he tucked the lasso away and snapped: “Very well, wench, but if your sister is plotting against me, I'll make sure that the Amazons are eradicated!”_

_“You have nothing to worry,” she replied. Emperor Ares crushed the two arrows in his gauntlet and left on his giant war stallion. Neither woman dared to breathe until he was out of sight, and finally let out a huge sigh of relief._

_“Mommy! Mommy! Who was that? I'm scared!” Steve Jr. trembled, hiding behind his mother's skirt. She took him in her arms and whispered: “Everything is alright, son.”_

_Diana picked up the broken arrow and stared at its uncanny shaft. It was red and blue, divided by a golden double wave that reminded her of a WW. She squinted, as if suddenly remembering something, but before she could follow that notion, a gray shadow appeared._

_Queen Hippolyta, her daughter and her grandson stared when the recognized her ascetic, sinewy features. Diana's aunt Antiope crossed her sleek, chiseled arms and hissed: “Majesty, we need to talk.”_

* * *

“No… NO!!” Diana muttered, thrashing in her sleep as if trying to cover up her eyes. Poison Ivy punched Chief so hard that he saw stars, wrapped her vines around him and began crushing him to death.

“Get away from him!” Sameer screamed, aiming at her, but she blew poison gas in his direction and made him retch blood. Charlie was still in a daze, tended to by a desperate Etta. Steve didn't dare to shoot at Poison Ivy, fearing give Chief a lethal headshot. He tore at the Black Mercy and pleaded: “Diana, please wake up! You are the only one who can save us!”

 

* * *

_Diana avoided Antiope's cold, hard glare, but her mother hissed: “Sister, why are you here? Are you insane? I just pulled off a monumental lie to save our people!”_

_“Is that what the Amazons have become, a group of shameless liars?” she boomed, but her older sister pleaded: “Keep your voice down! Do you want us to get killed?”_

_“We have pandered too long to Ares! That's why I retreated to the desert island of Bana-Mighdall, and built up an new army, the Sword of Athena. How else could we have learned the skill to shoot Ares's demon soldiers?” Antiope retorted, producing a quiver full of sparkling red, gold and blue arrows. Queen Hippolyta gasped: “It was you after all!”_

_“We rediscovered the edge we lost after being Ares's pampered slaves!” she hissed and glared at Steve Jr., who fearfully clung to his mother's skirt. After Diana sent him away, Queen Hippolyta shot back: “I am not a slave! I did what I had to do, after Ares took the throne of Mount Olympus and conquered Themyscira!”_

_“You paid for your hesitation! Years ago, when that male Steve Trevor crashed down, he told us about Ares's return. We should have sent him back to the world of man!”_

_“All alone? He would have been killed!”_

_“According to Amazonian law, we should have held a contest, and the winner would have become our champion. Equipped with the lasso of truth, she should have donned the red, gold and blue Wonder Woman armor, escorted him back to his world, and defeated Ares!”_

_Antiope glared at Diana, and she muttered: “Why are you staring at me like that, aunt? What have I done wrong?”_

_“YOU should have been that warrior, Diana! You were born and bred to become Wonder Woman!”_

_“What? You always swore how bad I was!”_

_“Are you dense, Diana? You were the greatest warrior I ever trained, you could have defeated Ares himself. But instead, you fell for that male!”_

_“He isn't 'that male', he is the love of my life!”_

_“He should never have stayed here! We could have beaten Ares, if you had accompanied him back to his world. Instead, we allowed the male to stay here, and turn you into a soft, pampered breeding mare while Ares took over the world!”_

_Antiope glared at her, but instead of meeting her gaze, her niece cried and cowered in fear. Her aunt spat out: “Diana, after this insult, I expected you to punch or even fight me, but you are only a rotting shell without honor.”_

_Like the general she was, Antiope stepped outside, ignoring the feeble resistance of her sister and her niece. She rang the great palace bell, causing every Amazon to turn around, grabbed her war horn and bellowed: “Wake up, Themyscira, to the great danger that faces you! Wake up to the rot that infects our spirit, wake up to the carnage that is almost upon you! I once knew a Themyscira which was unspoilt, proud and full of splendor, and now, this splendor is threatened with destruction!”_

_Suddenly, she was surrounded by her Bana-Mighdallian elite guard, clad in red, blue and gold, and boomed: “Ares has enslaved and humiliated us Amazons! The day of reckoning has come! Cast off your chains, and join the battle of the Sword of Athena against the god of war, madness and destruction!”_

_At first, there was a deathly silence, but suddenly, the Amazons straightened up, saluted their general and screamed: “Yes! We must fight! Ares must die!”_

_“No, please, no! You will all get killed!” Diana cried out in fear. She saw Steve, who was fearfully hugging their children. The war drums were thumped, the fires of battle lightened, and suddenly, Diana saw Polly. Hippolyta Jr. had put on her training armor and her short sword, and and her mother ran to her, grabbed her arm and blurted out: “Are you insane? Go back inside, or you will get murdered!”_

_“Mother, I have to go. I am an Amazon, and I will live and die to protect Themyscira,” she replied in a calm, terrible voice, crossing her bracelets._

_“No, NO!!” Diana screamed and tried to pull her back, but her daughter easily freed herself from her soft, weak grip. While she ran way, Steve hugged his wife and cried: “Angel, everything is going to be alright.”_

_Diana sobbed, hugged the love of her life, and tightly cuddled her children. She knew that Emperor Ares had noticed the uprising and would summon his demon soldiers to wipe the Amazon people out of existence._

_Why? How is this possible? Didn't I already beat Ares? Diana suddenly recoiled, stared at her consort and blurted out: “Steve, nothing makes sense here. Am I going mad?”_

_“No, but maybe, this entire universe is.”_

_“Literally, Steve! Nothing in this universe makes sense! I remember marrying you, and I recall carrying and bearing each of our six children, but everything is wrong!”_

_“D-Daddy, w-what is mommy saying? We are afraid!” their children muttered, but Diana cried out: “This is not my life! I am a warrior, not a housewife! Steve, you are not a slacker, but a fighter, and I never returned to Themyscira! This is a lie! You are not real!”_

_“Angel, no!”_

_“You are not real!!” she screamed, and Steve and her children cried out in horror. The world froze, as she bellowed in a low, terrible voice: “YOU ARE NOT REAL!!”_

_Reality shattered into a million pieces._

* * *

“Angel, just hang on! I almost got it!” Steve blurted out, prying the Black Mercy off her chest, almost retching from its vile smell. With an ultimate effort, he ripped it off, and with a horrible slurping sound, the tendrils of the plant retracted and engulfed Steve instead. Suddenly, Diana's eyes were wide open, and she shot straight up, glaring at Poison Ivy with a horrible death stare.

“Did you… do this… to me…?”

“What if I really did?” the supervillainess gloated, and Wonder Woman totally lost it and screamed: “IVVVYYY!!!!”

Wonder Woman bellowed in elemental rage, the sonic boom shattering every eardrum, and her pain and despair making hellhounds cower in fear. While Etta desperately covered her ears, Diana charged right at Poison Ivy, and her terrible punches freed Chief and allowed Sameer and Charlie to escape. But the supervillainess summoned her vines and snatched the weakened Amazon in mid air. Thrashing in her shackles, Wonder Woman bellowed: “DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU VERMIN?!”

“Perfectly, Diana of Themyscira! I fashioned a prison you couldn't leave without giving up your heart's desire. Escaping it must have been like tearing off your own arm, and I am going to kill you anyway… or your lapdog.”

“Steve!” she cried out, freezing in horror when she saw the Black Mercy feeding on her fiancé. Coughing and sneezing, Sameer, Charlie and Chief tried to pull it off.

* * *

_In his dream, Steve never crashed on Themyscira. He was spared seeing 16 Amazons sacrificing himself to save his life. Instead, he became a successful officer and married the daughter of his boss General Sam Lane, namely Daily Planet anchor Lois Lane. In return, Superman and Wonder Woman tied the knot, but for some reason, something deep inside told Steve that neither relationship was going to work. When Lois divorced him, he almost felt relieved, as of he had always known that she wasn't the one._

* * *

“Aagghhh!” Steve choked like a drowning man when his oddfellows finally pried the Black Mercy off his chest. It tried to engulf Chief, but Etta snapped: “Not so fast!”

She jumped in between and stuffed the thrashing plant monster into a garbage sack. Poison Ivy punched Wonder Woman to the ground, curb stomped her and summoned energy draining vines that sucked her weakened body dry. Acquiring her super powers, she easily defeated the pathetic males, and wrapped Wonder Woman in a cocoon to sap her forever. Becoming a plant goddess, she covered the entire planet in poison, grew strong on the spilled blood of the dying human race and wiped mankind off the face of the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is she dreaming of now?” Steve muttered, snapping his fingers in front of Poison Ivy's face. She lay on the tarmac, while the Black Mercy was wrapped around her chest, and on her face was an expression of sadistic fulfillment.

“Whatever it is, she doesn't deserve to look so happy,” Wonder Woman spat out, and then smiled at Etta: “That was some really quick thinking, throwing the sack with the plant monster onto her face!”

“Female intuition,” she grinned, flexing her biceps. But then, Diana broke down, flung her arms around Steve and sobbed: “Poison Ivy broke my heart, Steve! When the plant overpowered me, I was back in Themyscira, saw my mother and my sisters, we were married, and my life was paradise. I will never ever forgive her for taking that away from me!”

“My dream was just as bad, angel. It made me dream of a life in which I don't crash on Themyscira, am spared the death of 16 Amazons who protect me from Ares's henchmen, and do not cheat you out of a cozy, comfortable life.”

The guilt in his voice tugged at her heartstrings, and they cried into each other's shoulders, and in sharing their pain, provided comfort and relief. Finally, Diana blew her nose, doused her face with water and muttered: “I fear this may not be the end of it. When I snared Poison Ivy with my lasso, I got a glimpse into her motivations. I have the feeling that she acted on someone's else's orders.”

“My gut also tells me that, angel. No way a simple ecoterrorist from Gotham gets that kind of plant monster,” Steve replied with a clenched jaw, and they remained silent. Chief tactfully whispered: “I never want to experience your pain, but I am almost envious that you two know your heart's desire. I wonder what is mine.”

“I would have really loved to become a opera diva, surrounded by a zillion of drooling males,” Etta muttered.

“I am ashamed to say it, but an ocean of vintage triple malt Scotch for me,” Charlie muttered, and Sameer confessed: “Shallow me wants the The Academy Award for Best Actor.”

“That's actually very nice, you three,” Wonder Woman beamed, not needing her lasso of truth to see the sincerity of their heart felt responses, and smiled: “Enough tears, on to the important topics for today! I want to celebrate my birthday! What 'special present' did you get me?”

Steve awkwardly went to the jeep, got a charred box, produced the sad skeleton of a flower and muttered: “Angel, since you already have everything, we wanted to give you the most beautiful rose in the world. It has a stunning red, blue and gold pattern, just like you, and was called 'The Themysciran' by the world famous florist Rhosyn Forrest. Etta, Sameer, Charlie, Chief and me pooled our money, but the rose was wrecked during the fight. We are so sorry.”

They all hung their heads in shame, but instead, Diana hugged them and beamed: “Don't be sad! You gave me the one gift my powers can't buy. You risked my life to save mine, and your love is the best birthday present ever!”

Etta, Steve, Sameer, Charlie and Chief were nearly suffocated by her happy friend, who personally gave each of them a grateful kiss, before she lovingly wrapped her arms around her fiancé. She sighed: “Darling, being ripped out of my heart's desire hurts. We were both on Themyscira, were married with my mother's blessing.”

“Diana, I swear that I will do anything to make you come home again. Nobody deserves that fate.”

“That's nice, Steve, but impossible.”

“Angel, the last time I said that something was impossible, a certain secretary glared at me, ripped off her office garb, revealed her Wonder Woman costume, climbed up a ladder, ran on No Man's Land and carved up an entire army. I am eating crow to this day, and I will never, ever say that something is impossible again.”

Diana met his calm, strong gaze, cuddled up to him and giggled: “I will never forget your look when I climbed that ladder… and I will never forget my joy when you survived that plane explosion. I love you, Steve. In my dream, we had six children.”

“SIX CHILDREN?!”

She blushed and ruefully admitted: “Yes, six kids. Continuing the bloodline is my royal duty, and… I simply love children. I was the only baby on Themyscira, and I would love to have a big family. If you think that I am greedy, I will accept that.”

Steve stared at her, unable to imagine her warrior body bloated with pregnancy, let alone being surrounded by a half dozen screaming kids. But suddenly, the corner of his mouth twitched, and the longer he mused about taking care of little Dianas and tiny Steves, the warmer he smiled. He whispered: “Angel, I would actually like that, too.”

“You would?”

“Yes, I would. Of course, you would have to do the hard work first,” he muttered, but she patted her stomach, looked longingly at him and whispered: “I want to bear your children, Steve. Not today, but surely after our marriage. Remaining Wonder Woman will be challenging, but I am sure that we will work it out.”

“Nothing is impossible for you, angel!” Steve smiled, touched by her heartfelt confession. He gave her a long, passionate kiss and whispered: “Diana, whatever you do, I'll have your back. I cannot not love you. I tried.”

“Steve, you are my heart's desire, and I have the feeling that this is only the beginning for us,” she smiled, and Etta, Sameer, Charlie and Chief beamed. Diana and Steve were in their own paradise, small but real, and neither paid attention to Poison Ivy, who was in a big, fake paradise of her own.

 

* * *

**NOTES**

Of course, this story is a hat tip to the classic Superman story “For The Man Who Has Everything” by Alan Moore (1985). Several quotes are deliberately kept the same.

I chose Diana's birthday as February 20th, as it corresponds with the birthday of her co-inventor Sadie Holloway Marston (February 20th 1893).

Rhosyn Forrest is the florist / anti heroine called Rose and Thorn, who also has plant based powers.

The names of Wonder Woman's dream children are derived from:

  * Polly: Queen Hippolyta
  * Donna: Donna Troy, a.k.a. the first Wonder Girl
  * Cassie: Cassandra Sandsmark, a.k.a. second Wonder Girl
  * Steven Jr.: _Steve_ Rockwell Trevor, his father
  * Rocky: Steve _Rockwell_ Trevor, his father
  * Howie: after the latest DC retcon, Steve's full name is Steve _Howard_ Trevor (which I am not too fond of)



 


End file.
